candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 875
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 874 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 876 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 875 is the fifteenth and last level in Truffle Terrace and the 384th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 17 double jelly squares and score at least 10,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *With the presence of all 6 colours, it is hard to create special candies. *Chocolate spawners will spawn chocolate on the jellies, preventing the player from clearing the jellies and thus making the level even harder. *The board with jellies are isolated from the main board, which makes the level harder *The board provides special candies on the board, which can help you to clear the jellies on the board. However, all special candies are locked in sugar chests. *You must destroy a popcorn square on the board because there is a jelly square underneath it. *A sugar key spawns every 5 moves. *The jellies are worth 34,000 points which is more than the three-star target score. Stars Strategy Step 1 *Pop the popcorn without setting off the colour bomb (the popcorn will take 3 pops). *If you're on mobile devices, I suggest starting over and over until finding a match up where you can create either a vertically striped candy or wrapped candy to attack the popcorn right then and there, or a horizontally striped candy to clear the row of candies below the bottom left-side chest with the wrapped candy once you've unlocked it to get it on the conveyor belt to do damage to the popcorn. *During step 1, try to clear as much of the chocolate and jellies as you can. Step 2 *Once you've got the colour bomb out of the popcorn, try to get the colour bomb from the left side on the conveyor belt and wait patiently for the colour bomb to line up with the colour bomb from the popcorn. *A colour bomb-to-colour bomb combination is essential for this level, as every chocolate and jelly that's not covered by a chocolate will be cleared. *Remember that you'll have to some how get the special candies from the left side rid of or out of the way without setting off the colour bomb above it. Step 3 *If your coconut wheels are unlocked, you can use them to clear their respective jelly/chocolate areas, but don't use them if the potential striped candies are above the colour bomb, as this will ruin the plan. *Or you can avoid crushing the keys that open the coconut wheel chests until you clear the whole board (opening the chests as you clear the keys along with the full board). *That way the chocolate will be cleared and you'll still have the coconut wheels to clear most of the jelly. *Try not to clear the whole board with any of the coconut wheels unlocked, or else they'll be set off and they may not do what you want them to do. Additional Tips *You may want to save several lollipop hammers if you have a few jellies left after clearing most of them. *Do not mix a colour bomb with a striped candy if that colour bomb is one of the two listed above, or if one of those listed above is free from its chest or popcorn *On mobile devices, start over and over until you feel like you've got a good set up that'll allow you to do what you need to do. Earning More Stars Difficulty *There is no difficulty in earning two and three stars as the two and three star target scores are only 20,000 and 30,000 points respectively. The jellies are worth 34,000 points which is more than the two and three star score requirements. Notes # 17 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 34,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 875 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Truffle Terrace levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with 1-layer chests Category:Levels with 2-layer chests Category:Levels with 3-layer chests Category:Levels with 4-layer chests Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with popcorn Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn two stars Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn three stars